


just me and you

by juicymats



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Chara and Frisk are swapped), Alternate Universe - Underswap, M/M, Mentions of frisk - Freeform, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, This is Bad, nonbinary chara, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicymats/pseuds/juicymats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marshmallow skeleton gets help from his loser friends to catch the flame of his dreams<br/>(unfinished/discontinued)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. him

**Author's Note:**

> uh  
> i dont write  
> i draw  
> enjoy it anyways. i tried.
> 
> updating whenever i feel like it

“Come on!! He’s about to put up his stand!!!”

A tiny, yet very excited skeleton dons a plain white T-shirt with the words “cool skeleton” hurriedly written across it. He tugs on his much, much taller brother Papyrus’ hand while vibrating intensely, trying to drag him over where a fire monster seems to be setting down a grill and a table.

“alright, alright, sheesh. it’s just a burger.”

“Not just any burger, Paps! Burgers from Grillby! He does them best, with just the right amount of grease!”

“god sans, that’s disgusting.”

Sans grins. 

“You know you love me!”

Papyrus snorts. He gazes around the bazaar-like area set up full of a variety of monsters and humans selling varieties of merchandise and food, he turns to admire the rich environment before him, the grass, the clouds, then wind on his face. He sighs, full of content. The surface is all he had hoped for.

Just a year ago, a rather temperamental human fell into the underground. They traveled all throughout the underground, unlike most of the humans who fell, without dusting a single monster. It was almost like a dream, that they were able to accomplish such a feat, they defeated Temmie, and even got Queen Toriel to come to her senses. The child now lived on the surface with former King Asgore, and his son Asriel.

Their name was “Chara.”

Said child was exploring every nook and cranny of the makeshift marketplace.

“No way! This chocolate is so hard to get! How did you do it!?”

He could hear them yelling from all across the bazaar. Everyone was so excited, Papyrus didn’t really understand, but he shrugged internally. He lets everyone be excited for him. Especially his brother. 

Oh yeah, wonder what he’s still rambling about.

“Paps.. don’t zone out on me! Come onnn!”

“oh yeah.. what did you say again?” 

Sans puffs his cheeks out with a pout on his face. Is that supposed to be intimidating? Papyrus chuckles, before he’s dragged to that flaming head’s stand. Was his name Grillby? There seemed to be quite the line for the greasy things, Papyrus really didn’t get how anyone enjoyed them so much. Muffet’s donuts were always his preferred.

Sans waves his hands around with so much excitement, he almost smacks his hand into Papyrus’ face. How does he do it? 

“Grillbs! This stuff is looking good!!! How’s business...”

Grillbs? He’s got his own nickname? Papyrus notices Sans’ sheepish finish to his greeting...does he..?

Papyrus groans.

“Oh… Sans! Hello!!”

Grillby’s flames seem to have gotten a little bigger. He tugs on the bowtie on the rather brightly colored suit he constantly wears. He looked flustered, almost. It was kinda strange to see on the usual friendly and unperturbed flame monster. As he flips patties on that grill of his, he continues the conversation.

“It’s pretty busy… I’m surprised some humans aren't afraid to approach me… usually people get scared… but I’m glad! Business is going good!”

Ah that fire monster, ever so humble. Such a contrast to Muffet’s demand for Papyrus to pay his tab. Maybe he’ll switch to Grillby just to spite her. He looks over to the burgers on the table. The grease… on second thought, he was content with a greedy Muffet.

“Yeah… I get you! Humans always seem really freaked out by me.. especially because me and Paps don’t look like normal human skeletons! Can you believe they have skeletons inside them!? So freaky…..”

Sans’ rambles again. He always went into tangents. Grillby seems to really listen along though, no zoning out, and he even serves people while also being completely attentive to Sans’ gestures. It’s impressive actually. Papyrus could never keep up.

“Mm, they usually wonder what happens to me when it rains. It is not fun, I assure you..”

Sans graces the flame monster with a bellowing laugh. People are turning to look, oh jeez…

Papyrus is glad to see his brother enjoying himself though, it’s always good to see. He notices Sans’ outgoing stance goes a little soft as he rubs the back of his skull.

“Oh.. I forgot why I was here for a minute! Uh, I know the line’s super long..but I need a burger! Your burgers! I will wait in this line! And I will get one!!! Yes! I’m going now!”

Suddenly Sans is tugging on Papyrus’ sleeve again, and drags him to the back of the line. As expected, Sans can’t seem to sit still at all. He’s rocking back and forth, he’s all restless.

“ .. you seem to uh.. really like flamehead over there, huh.”

“WHAT! No. no. .. ok he’s really cute….”

Sans puts his hands on his cheeks. He’s really head over heels, huh.

“when did you two even…..”

Papyrus waves his hands at Sans, then towards Grillby.

“... talk?”

“Huh..well remember when we went to that human food contest thing? Well..ok we already sorta knew each other but we didn’t like talk or anything, but we still like acknowledged each oth-”

Papyrus firmly places his hand on Sans’ shoulder.

“... We officially met there, and well…. we kinda exchanged numbers.”

“ oh. makes sense.. wonder how that slipped by me.”

Sans shrugs. His attention falls back on the line though, and he’s back to rocking on his heels. Papyrus sighs. He feels a bit strange about Sans’ crush, but Grillby seemed trustworthy, maybe a bit reserved, but he was a pretty goofy guy. Those swirly glasses don’t help that case at all either. Kind of expected from Sans, really, but at least it's not Muffet.

Speaking of.

Muffet had her own stand up and running, with her usual spider-everything. Her donuts were to die for, of course. As well as the classic Muffet overpricing. It didn’t stop people from buying, though. 

She subtly waves in their direction. As good as her food is, she herself is a bit too chatty. And also a bit too touchy. Not Papyrus’ style.

“That devil… I won’t let her touch Grillbs!”

When Papyrus and Sans went to that food contest, their rivalry was pretty apparent. It wasn’t really too bad, but they’re not exactly best friends. 

“heh, whatever you say, blueberry ..”

“.. Don’t call me that.”

While Sans seems a bit like a joke to most people, he could really hold his own in a fight. Papyrus truly thinks he’d be able to “protect” Grillby from Muffet if she ever decided to really hurt him, for whatever reason.

The line seemed to be finally moving. Papyrus was relieved, all this standing around was starting to grate on his legs. A good 10 minutes later of Sans rambling about who knows what, they finally reach the tip of the line. 

“YES. Finally!! That burg is mine!”

Sans, in his over dramatic prowess, slams the 5 bucks in front of Grillby.

Grillby giggles. Like, actually giggles. Papyrus is pretty damn surprised. 

“..Hehe, well, if you really want it.”

Are they teasing each other?

Sans snatches the burger out of the fire monster’s hands. He inspects it for a good 3 minutes before posing, his hands to his hips.

“Mwehehehe! The Magnificent Sans wins over the hearts of all once again!” 

Papyrus groans.

\---

“Little human! Where did you go?”

“I’m right here.”

Chara waves at them before walking between them. They wear their usual green sweater, and pull a cheeky smile on their freckled face.

“It’s rare to see Papy not getting one of Muffet’s donuts. What’s the deal?”

Sans lights up at this. A good excuse to ramble about a certain swirly glasses goofball.

“I took him for Grillby’s burgers instead! Paps is really afraid of grease, you know, but those sweets are always giving me toothaches, I don’t get him at all! Grillby was really nice as usual today, though! I hope he’s still doing well, he really deserves all that attention he gets.. he’s incredible…”

Ramble.

Chara seems to take immediate interest, though. 

“Wait! Grillby? Flamehead? You like him!?”

“Mwehehe…”

Sans sheepishly rubs the back of his skull once again. Then he looks a little sullen.

“.. Do you think he’s just putting up with me?”

Papyrus and Chara immediately console. A sad Sans isn’t a good thing.

“there’s no way. while you were speaking your mind, he was really paying attention. he seems as interested in you as you are to him.”

Chara pats his shoulder, while nodding along enthusiastically. 

“Really!? Then..then I won’t back down! The Magnificent Sans will get the flames in the end! Mweheheh!”

Sans seems to rethink his thought in a minute, though.

“Oh..but, uh...surely you two will help me?”

Chara and Papyrus exchange a glance, then a silent agreement. They nod firmly.

Chara smirks. “Sans, don’t worry. Grillby won’t know what hit him.”


	2. chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some background info.  
> important (ish) stuff in the end notes as well..

“Dad!”

Chara, grabbing ahold of their jacket and slipping it on, marches down the stairs of their home. They currently lived with their father Asgore and their brother Asriel. Their father had chosen a small two story cottage-like home surrounded by gardens. A rather scenic area instead of a usual neighborhood. Thankfully, Chara enjoyed living so close to nature, it was quite relaxing to just sit down and look through their window from time to time.

As for their mother, former Queen Toriel, she had chosen to stay alone in a home much closer to the Skelebros house. Apparently after their adopted child’s death, the two had a falling out, and Asgore ended up locking himself in the ruins, leaving Toriel to deal with the riots of the rest of the monsters in her grief. Though the Queen tried to kill them, they believed that Toriel deserved to be given another chance, after all, the monsters’ circumstances were a key factor in her behavior, and the hope of the final soul falling into the underground, it was easy to understand Toriel’s actions.

After all, they have also made mistakes they regret. What they remember of their past life before falling into the underground was scarce, scattered around in their mind as small snippets of memory. All they remembered was that the kind of mindset they had upon falling on the bed of golden flowers, was not a good one. They had a ghostly friend to help with that.

Once they snapped out of their reminiscence, they continued down the stairs, and waved to their father. “Is it alright if I head over to the bros’ house? We’ve got big stuff planned today.”

Asgore finishes his sip of tea and takes a gander at them. “Papyrus and Sans’ place? As long as you stay safe.. May I accompany you?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Chara watches on as their father places his used teacup in the sink, and proceeds to grab a large overcoat, which had a wide array of many types of flowers on it. It was pretty nerdy, in Chara’s opinion, but everything their dad did was nerdy. They were practically used to it by now. He was a bit of a pushover, really, but if he’s determined enough, he’s not so easy to put down.

“Let us go!”

He proceeds to lightly pat Chara’s head, before heading for the door. Chara shakes their head, sighs, and grabs the keys their father left on the table.

During the ride over, their dad had babbled on about new gardening tips he picked up from his latest escapade. Asgore would often take trips to the library to bring back whatever he thought would be interesting. He had a tendency to pick out non-fiction titles, contrary to Chara’s interest in science fiction. They didn’t mind, though, it was just their dad being their dad.

As they approached the Skeleton brothers’ house, they decided to survey the house they lived in on the surface. 

Papyrus and Sans’ new home looked fairly modern on the outside. Just like a typical suburban home you’d find anywhere. On the inside, though, it replicated the layout of their previous underground abode. The living room in the front, with two bedrooms just for the eccentric pair, with a few improvements. No longer was Papyrus’ room carelessly covered in unwashed clothes, and Sans’ wasn’t as overcrowded with random ‘human’ objects anymore. 

Chara jolted out of their reverie as the vehicle came to a stop. “Here already?” They mumbled. They must’ve gotten caught in their thoughts again. After unbuckling their seat belt, they trudged out of the car, greeting the house with a look of resolve and determination.

Asgore rung the doorbell. As they both waited, faint crashing sounds and what sounded like Sans’ infamous screech of terror rang through their ears. Chara chuckled, the usual skeleton banter seemed to be taking place. After a bit, there was a jostling on the doorknob before the door swung open to reveal both a rather disheveled Sans. 

“...Little human!”

The marshmallow sized skeleton launched himself at Chara, pulling them into a rather tight hug.

“Forgive me! I had forgotten all about our plans! To win over my flame’s scorching hot heart!”

Sans’ choice of words caused Chara to giggle, before remembering they were currently being suffocated in his rather strong grip. 

“S-Sans, I-I think you’re k-killing me.” They squeaked.

He releases his hold, before stepping back and sheepishly rubbing the back of his skull.

“Ah..sorry..I’ve gotten a bit too excited..”

“That’s okay, Sans. Just, watch my body next time?” Chara replied.

“Will do!”

Papyrus emerges by the side of the doorway, and greets them with a wave of his hand. 

“hey, kid. so. what’s the game plan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im..honestly really surprised about the comments i got..they were so sweet!!!!! im so glad i got their characters on..when i write swaps i always try to keep their core character at least showing a bit because bland personality switches with no trace of the original is a bit boring to me is all. idk. im really glad though, thank you all so much. im sorry i didnt reply individually but it makes me really happy, especially because that chapter was literally just impulse and im mostly an artist, hah.
> 
> anyways im not sure i can continue this honestly but...if enough people want it.. i dont really have any ideas but idk. maybe i can try to whip up something  
> ive had this chapter saved for a while but honestly forgot all about this until i logged into my ao3 again to read mobpsycho stuff lol.
> 
> so, thank you so much for positive feedback and all. if you want to talk or give me sansby drawing suggestions please, send them to my tumblr, its pumpkinring.  
> have a nice day! thank you so much for reading my dumb impulse writing

**Author's Note:**

> yeah


End file.
